


【KK】原来是魅魔啊27

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊27

日月三岛。

日长岛，月长岛，月光岛。

跨过咆哮海是巨龙的故乡，整个的东方和南方都是智慧生物所不能到达的千雷海，而遥远的北方，被冰封海阻隔着的，就是无人抵达过的那三座岛屿。

老大的一张地图被平铺到客厅中央的地板上，剛坐在沙发背上脚踩着柔软的坐垫，光一坐在壁炉前面的桌子上，一只脚还蹬着桌沿，健次郎蹲在一个高脚凳上，潘则不知道怎么坐上了被钉在墙上的长隔板。四个人型生物围着中间的地图，乍看上去，好像一屋子猴儿。

不过他们也不是故意的，实在是因为地图有点大，这样才能看清楚全貌。

“这地图到底是怎么画出来的？”沉默了很长时间，光一突然提了个没头没脑的问题。

“啊？”剛的声音诧异十足。

“日月三岛无人能及，这句话由来已久了吧？”暗精灵继续发问。

“啊，对啊，咋了？”魅魔还是摸不着头脑。

“那地图到底是怎么画出来的？总得有人知道岛长什么样子才能画地图吧，要不难道岛屿的形状和位置都是别人胡编的？反正也没人去得了。你说这仨岛会不会根本不存在？”光一脑洞大开。

“……肯定是存在的啊。”

“为什么？”

“‘若闻其源头，日月三岛中。’这句话说明那三座岛真实存在啊。”

“这也不能当证据吧？”

“我说，会有人在一个魔法卷轴上通篇写实话只在跟这三座岛有关的事情上说谎的吗？有吗？”不耐烦的剛，开始变得咄咄逼人。

“嗯……没有吗？”光一还是不死心。

“那好，还有一个证据，那个预言曾经说过，‘东方，南方，西方，正中央，向北再向北。’据我的推测，这五个方位对应的应该是五座岛屿，最东方的是珍珠岛，最南方孔克珠岛，最西方应该是巨龙双岛，正中央应该就是珊瑚岛了，这些岛屿中，只有西方和北方我们还没有去过，我有预感，离我们去西方应该不太远了。那最后一个‘向北再向北’，对应的肯定就是那三座传说中的岛屿，否则我们去北方难道要找大冰窟窿什么的？”

“这也不算是确凿的证据啊，再说了，你的预感什么的，太草率了吧……”光一还在嘟嘟囔囔。

“我好歹还是半个贤者！就算没得到施展预言术的方法，血脉里也是会继承些东西的！”剛彻底抓狂了，恨不能一口咬死他。

“啊抱歉抱歉，我忘了……但我还是想知道，这地图到底是怎么画出来的……”

得，又他妈绕回来了……剛扶额，非常想一头撞死在墙上。

“这地图不是自古以来就有的吗？”潘皱了皱小眉毛，突然开了口。

“但最开始最开始，也肯定是某个人画出来的。”健次郎也有些想不明白。

“我听说，几万年前，冰封海并不叫冰封海，具体叫什么已经不可考了，但那时候海面上是没有冰的，那里也没有那么冷，船只可以自由地航行在海面上，兴许是冒险家在那个时候曾经登岛画了地图也说不定。”剛决定不理光一，转而跟两只魔兽认真对话。

“我知道我知道！传说那个时候世界上还会有几个月冷得下雪的日子，但后来因为某些原因，神明把寒冷都聚集到了日月三岛附近，从此以后，世界上就只剩下了信风季和季风季，而没有冷天和冰雪了！繁星书院里的老师讲的！”潘抢着回答，间接解释了地图为什么会被画出来的原因。

虽然不知道这个传说的真假，但这也比跟光一对话强多了，最起码人家是在认认真真地分析原因，不像某暗精灵，除了拆台就是抬杠，没一句正经话。

“我怎么没一句正经话了？”光一不干了，他显然是得知了剛内心真实的想法。

“……正经话就是不会越聊越下道，话题越聊越散！”对于两个人时不时地分享记忆情绪和想法，剛已经麻木了，但解释还是要解释的，要不然这个脑子直来直去的家伙，是真的不明白自己为啥总挨骂。

“……哦。话说我们为啥铺开地图来着？”光一算是接受了剛的回答，却又提出了个让对方额角青筋一跳的问题。

“因为我想起来似乎‘日月三岛’已经出现了好几次，想先看看有没有什么可能到达的方法！”剛咬着后槽牙从牙缝里挤出来了这句话，一副非常想把光一吃了的表情，“是不是咱俩这几天做爱太多，让你连脑子里都灌上精液了？”

“我觉得是正好相反呢，你看，又已经七八天没做爱了，我这是脑子不清楚了，择日不如撞日，就今天，你让我脑子清醒清醒？没有这些东西的浇灌，我智商不在线呀。”光一继续强词夺理。

潘和健次郎已经很有眼色地溜了，剛发怒之前的预兆真是再明显不过，也不晓得光一是真的察觉不出，还是选择视而不见。

“这可是你自己说的！”剛果断收起地上的地图，揪过光一就进了卧室。

 

结果两人势均力敌，战了个平手。

光一不知道怎么的找到了剛的弱点，如果两个人进入同一个梦境的话，剛就会任他为所欲为，势均力敌只是因为，前期想让剛睡过去，耗费了光一太多的体力……

完蛋了，唯一能钳制住他的方法被对方给破解了。

剛十分郁闷地把自己瘫在床上，闷闷不乐。

“怎么了，つよ？”从后面伸过来一只手，环在了剛的腰上，光一凑到剛耳边，热气喷吐在他的脸颊。

“你这个混蛋，又多了一个可以欺负我的地方了！”魅魔声音里充满了委屈。

“我怎么舍得欺负你呢，我的小宝贝，我爱你还来不及呢。”光一却说得诱惑，还伸出舌头舔了舔剛的耳廓。

魅魔的呼吸都不稳了，浑身一阵哆嗦，后穴里含着的粘稠液体都流出来了一点，更要命的是，前端又有了抬头的迹象。

那句话怎么说来着，“男人的鬼话，一个字都不要相信，尤其是刚刚跟你上过床的男人。”可堂本剛就是这么没出息，光一的话他不仅全信了，还深信不疑。

“那你拿出诚意来，让我知道，你是怎么爱我的……”剛转过了身子，双手勾住光一的脖子，笑得妩媚，眼睛里闪烁着璀璨的紫色光芒。

“悉听尊便。”光一闭着眼睛吻上了剛的唇，几个呼吸之后，两人就双双入睡，剛的脸颊很快就泛起了不自然的潮红，嘴里溢出了破碎的呻吟，却还在睡梦中往光一身边凑过去，主动把穴口对着暗精灵已经硬挺的下半身，扭着腰就让那东西进入了自己的身体，暗精灵则闭着眼睛，嘴角露出一抹得逞了的笑容。

什么天然和直来直去死心眼，那都不过是装的，为的就是将剛惹火，骗他主动跟自己上床罢了。要不然怎么能这么轻易地就让小魅魔入眠，然后在梦境里任他予取予求呢。

男人的鬼话，一个字都不要相信。

 

该死的堂本光一！再也不要跟他上床了！

剛捂着自己酸疼不已的腰满腹怨念，醒过来之后他就明白自己被算计了，暗精灵越来越坏了，不仅掌握了如何让他睡过去的方法，还把他的脾气拿捏得这样准，让他顺顺利利掉入光一设下的圈套，只能乖乖在床上任由欺负。

也不知道这混蛋到底射了多少，小腹都鼓起来了，剛稍稍一按，羞耻至极的黏糊糊液体就从后面争先恐后地流出来。

妈的，跟失禁了一样……

剛仰面躺在床上，感受着屁股附近诡异的黏腻潮湿，从额头，慢慢红到了脚趾尖。

“不要呀剛！不跟我上床你会寂寞的！”身边突然凑过来一个脑袋，脑袋的主人说得一本正经。

“……滚！今天别让我再见到你！”剛抬起一只手，尽可能地将它推得远离自己。又他妈偷窥我脑子里的东西！

“哦，好吧，那我一会做的烤水果就请健次郎和潘吃好了，我看他们也挺喜欢的……”剛推他的力气比小奶猫大不了多少，光一却顺势被推得翻身下床，嘴上说得无所谓，耸耸肩作势要走。

“回来……”剛脸上迅速闪过纠结的表情，最终下决心开了口。

光一像没听见似的，继续往外走。

“回来！”声音大了点。

暗精灵已经走到门口了。

“扣酱！我错了我也想吃烤水果！”最终，吃货在美食面前低下了高贵的头颅，光一的厨艺远不如剛，会做的东西极少，可唯有烤水果这道类似甜点的菜品，完全俘虏了剛的舌头和胃，也不知道是不是精灵的种族天赋，水果在光一的料理下，都会发挥出高出几倍的美味。

剛有些不服气，也试着做过，可水果越多味道越怪，光一却与他正好相反，水果越多越美味，剛本来就喜欢吃甜的，光一做过一次之后，他就总是央着暗精灵再做一次，再做一次。但是这个坏家伙跟钓鱼似的，好长时间才做一次，间隔时间越长，剛就越想，今天光一才说了个菜名，剛的口水就不争气地流了出来。

算了，看在烤水果的份上。

德鲁伊十分没出息。

听了剛的话，光一果然转了回来，将剛抱起，还不忘提醒剛，“自己堵着点。”

“你好烦啊！”剛闻言，已经变粉的皮肤颜色又深了一层，但还是乖乖将自己的手伸向后面，防止那些令人羞耻的东西从卧室一路滴落到温泉池边。

光一帮忙，将剛身体里的东西都清理了出来，数量非常可观。

“我说，你这是想让我怀孕的量啊……”看着自己排出来的东西，剛的眼睛也有些发直，这也太多了……

“想什么呢，你不是纯爷们么？つよ弟弟？”光一弹了一下剛的脑门，就准备夜宵去了——晚饭时间已过，两个人都不太饿。

剛则红着脸泡在池子里，一只手揉上了自己的脑门，糟糕，这种被调戏后不生气反而隐隐窃喜的感觉是怎么回事……

魅魔，已经在他自己都没有察觉到的时候，就被暗精灵吃得死死的了。

 

盼望着，盼望着，“卷宗司”的预约终于轮到光一和剛了。

带着那两页古怪的《弥生记》——其实完全不能确定这东西到底算不算是《弥生记》，他们敲响了一本书。

呃，准确地说，是一本书的封面。

没错，一个跟门板一样大的封面。

“进来。”有些冷淡的声音响了起来。

拉开门，光一和剛就走进了书中的世界。

鸟兽虫鱼，绿树红花，房间里是一个生机盎然小天地，汇聚了无尽海诸岛上的所有物种，还有巨龙双岛上特产的魔兽、动物和植物，每一棵树都是一个大类，每时每刻都在变幻，变换成那些人们熟识的品种，动物和魔兽也是如此。

一条不规则石块铺就的小路，一直延伸到纵深处。低头仔细看去，组成小路的每一块石头都不一样，从精金秘银到山岩花岗，应有尽有，囊括了这个世界上已知的所有矿产资源。

道路的尽头，是一个直径足有十米的大树桩，年轮密密麻麻，根本数不过来。

这树桩属于世界上已经灭绝了的一种巨大的植物——与扶桑榕树齐名的，苍穹若木。德鲁伊的圣所若木神殿，就取材于这种高达千米的参天大树，神殿就是用一整块苍穹若木雕刻而成的。

树桩上放着一张矮桌、几个厚实的坐垫，矮桌后面端坐着一个看不出年纪的男人，还是个袖珍版。

如果他站起来的话，应该还不到光一的胸口，但他绝不是侏儒，更像是把一个九头身的帅哥等比例缩小，男人精致得像个玩偶，美得仿佛画中的神仙。

最引人注目的，是这黑发黑眸的男人额头上，还生着一对角，看上去像是鹿角。

但剛和光一都知道，这是一对龙角。

男人的身份昭然若揭，他是巨龙，是巨龙这个种族中，最特殊的一群。

神龙，智慧龙，东方龙，对他们的称呼多种多样，但有一点可以确定，他们同属一个家族——轩辕，这些在巨龙双岛中被敬称为“轩辕龙”的小个子们，他们的家族在岛上地位最高、数量最稀少。

无翼而可飞天，无蹼而可入海。头似驼，角似鹿，眼似兔，耳似牛，项似蛇，腹似蜃，鳞似鲤，爪似鹰，掌似虎是也。其背有八十一鳞，具九九阳数，其声如戛铜盘，口旁有须髯，颔下有明珠，喉下有逆鳞。体型是其他巨龙的十分之一不到，就连化形成人，身高都不足130厘米。

可没有巨龙会因此小看他们。

因为是他们最先觉醒了灵智，带领着当时跟魔兽也没什么差别的其他所有氏族的巨龙穿越咆哮海，来到舒俱来岛和沙弗莱岛安家落户，平稳发展，让巨龙也成为了智慧种族中的一员，而不是沦为强大的魔兽。

自那以后，轩辕一族就在巨龙中有着超然的地位。

“见过轩辕先生。”心念至此，剛垂眸肃立，恭敬行礼。据传轩辕一族掌握了这世界上超过九成的智慧，但这些智慧从不会轻易外传，因为对于他们来说，知识，胜过无上的财富。而在繁星塔中能见到一位甘愿当学者的轩辕龙，则更值得尊敬。

“免礼。我叫轩辕白泽，你叫我白泽先生即可。”轩辕白泽悠然写完最后一笔，将笔搁起，算是告一段落，而后才抬头颔首，微微一笑，回答了剛的问候。

“见过白泽先生。”光一也行了个礼，有些别扭的样子，让白泽原本出于礼貌的微笑，变得更加真实了。

霎时，蓬荜生辉。

见惯了帅哥美女的暗精灵和魅魔，也看呆了。

“你们今日来，所为何事？”白泽又是微微一笑，将发愣的两个人拉回了现实。

“为了这个。”剛把东西从自己的空间袋里掏了出来，在白泽的示意下来到矮桌前的坐垫上坐下。

白泽接过那两页纸，认真查看。

“这是《弥生记》，我们叫它‘逸散之章’。”白泽终于重新抬头。

“逸散之章？”剛的语气里透着十足的疑惑，“可是，《弥生记》不是只有五大章么？”

“创世章，龙之章，万物章，众生章，海之章，你是指这五章吧。”白泽明白剛的意思。

“对啊，我从来没听说过《弥生记》还有什么‘逸散之章’，”光一插嘴道，“而且这两页纸上面写的内容跟整本书都不一样，难道这不是其他的什么书，因为我们不知道的原因被撕碎打散，然后附在《弥生记》之后的吗？”

“一开始，我们这些学者也是这样想的，可是后来的种种证据表明，这些散落的书页，就是《弥生记》第五章之后的部分。”白泽看着突然插话的光一，没有生气，反而眼神里透着赞许。

“为什么这样肯定？”

白泽不疾不徐地开了口。

“繁星塔的历史你们应该都有所了解，可是很少有人知道，繁星塔变成现在这个样子的契机，就是《弥生记》。”

“《弥生记》最开始并不是现在这个样子，而是像你交给我的这两页纸一样，散落在整座繁星塔里。我们也不知道最开始是谁，为了什么要把这些散乱的纸张放在塔里，学者们收集这些写了字的纸，重新整理、编撰，留下他们认为值得留下的，删掉他们认为应该摒弃的，最后集结成册，赋予这本书《弥生记》这个名字，印刷成各种语言。这本书，也成为了了解我们这个世界的百科全书和历史全书。”

“你们也应该猜到了，这所谓的‘逸散之章’，就是当初被删掉的部分。”

“最初的最初，所有的《弥生记》，都是由神文写成的。虽然字迹不一而同，但全都写在一种特殊的纸张上，你给我的这两页，与那些散乱的书页的质地一模一样，而且这两页纸上的字迹我也记得，它们都曾出现在最初的《弥生记》上。”

白泽说完，就将那两页纸还给了剛。

“您的意思是，您曾经参与编写过《弥生记》？”剛接过书页，有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，眼前的这位轩辕龙，难道已经超过一万岁了？

“当时我还小，只是帮着翻译成了龙语而已。”白泽直接承认了。

“‘逸散之章’这个繁星塔里还有很多吧？”光一沉吟半晌，开口问道。

“有的。”白泽点点头。

“我们能看一眼吗？”光一问这话的时候，剛的眼神也充满了希冀。

“很抱歉，恐怕我无法满足你们这个愿望了。”白泽却拒绝了，“这是繁星塔里最高的秘密，如果不是你们拿着这两页东西来问我，我告诉你们就已经算是失职，‘逸散之章’上写的东西太过阴暗扭曲，并不适合作为材料阅读。”

“我们得知了一个预言，关乎这个世界的命运。我觉得，那些‘逸散之章’，也许与这个预言关系匪浅。”剛咬了咬嘴唇，和光一交换下眼神，最终决定把从梅耶那里带来的预言告诉了白泽。

 

“原来……是这样么。”白泽若有所思，显然在做某种决定。

光一和剛都在屏息等待，和盘托出了自己最大的秘密，他们也十分忐忑。

“既然如此，我虽然没有权利让你们去看那些类似疯子的胡言乱语，但我可以跟你们讲讲上面都写了些什么。”白泽接下来的话，让两个人都松了一大口气。

“‘逸散之章’很像是日记或者随笔，但上面的日期和纪年我们都没听过，有学者猜测，这有可能是已经灭绝了的上一个纪元的年号。上面写的那些东西，大多数我们都不理解，可有提到过几次‘北方’、‘三个孤岛’、‘远离其他陆地’，我们猜测，最开始，《弥生记》有可能是从日月三岛上流出来的。”

“日月三岛？”光一和剛对视一眼，都从对方眼里看到了不可思议的神色。

最近这个专有名词，他们接触的概率可是有点高啊。

“对，日月三岛，其余的，就恕我不便多说了。”白泽微微点头，最后一句话里带着抱歉的语气。

“没关系没关系白泽先生，您提供的帮助已经很大了！太谢谢您了！”剛连忙道谢，而后起身告辞。

“先生，您是在写书吗？”提出告辞以后，白泽就重新拾起笔，在纸上继续写，随着笔尖的移动，这个小天地里的景物也在不断变化着，四季流转，新的物种出现了，旧的物种又消亡，光一看着周围，实在按捺不住好奇，问了出来。

“对，我在写书。”

“您写的是什么书？”

“一本书。”

“诶？”

“我写的书，名字就叫《一本书》。”

“您……为什么要写这本书？”剛也看出来了，这绝不是一本普通的书，白泽在用轩辕一族独特的魔法，将他所掌控的智慧和历史，全都写入了这本封面有一扇门那么大的书中。

“……因为，《弥生记》是假的，我想写一本真的。”白泽沉默片刻，终于淡淡开口，而后，将所有的注意力都集中在了纸上，藤蔓和细枝从树桩周围窜出，将轩辕白泽的身影笼罩在其中，不见了。

光一和剛无法，只得琢磨着那最后一句不清不楚不明不白含含糊糊的话，离开了卷宗司。

 

漫无目的的瞎走，边走边讨论，等到暗精灵和魅魔回过神来的时候，他们已经来到了巨龙的起落平台上。

“我们怎么走这儿来了？”光一有些发懵，和同样一脸懵逼的剛面面相觑，然后抬脚打算离开。

这时候，天空中一个逐渐迫近的湿淋淋红色身影，吸引了他们的视线，止住了他们离开的脚步。

浑身湿透的樱井翔在没落地前就逐渐缩小，两脚踏上地面的同时，完成了变化。

“光一！剛！好久不见！”将头发向脑后一捋，樱井翔露出了一口大白牙。

“……好久不见，樱井。”剛的嘴角直抽抽，真是让人印象深刻的再次相见。

“叫名字嘛，别这么见外！”樱井翔边说边弄干了自己，“要不要去喝一杯？”

“走吧，今天我们请客，帮你暖暖身子，一路淋雨很辛苦吧，小翔。”光一挑了挑眉，同意了之后，还不忘调侃樱井翔。

“……”樱井翔最终决定，看在请客的份上，还是别跟他计较了。

酒过三巡，樱井翔说了自己来繁星城的目的，当时就让剛一口酒喷了出来，光一也被这个突如其来的消息惊得连连咳嗽。

“你说什么？你是来帮丽丝安娜和银杏带东西的？”抓着一脸惊恐的樱井翔的肩膀，魅魔就是一阵摇晃，声音大得完全不受控制。

剛发誓，自己这辈子都没这样失态过。

光一也是。

 

——TBC


End file.
